Par un jour de pluie
by Meng Zhou
Summary: Confessions par une journée de pluie sombre.


_Auteur : Meng Zhou  
Genre : Angst/Drama  
Personnages : Hermione (Granger) Weasley, Drago Malfoy.  
Disclamer : Je ne détiens pas les droits d'Harry Potter blablabla, J. K. Rowling notre grande prêtresse à tous les possède, et j'aimerais bien par la même occasion qu'elle me vende quelques personnages histoire de remettre les choses à leur place xD (un bon Dramione dans un des tomes m'aurait délecté héhé)  
Note de l'auteur : Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de flamboyant. J'ai écris ici quelque chose d'assez… sombre. Triste aussi. Ce n'est pas du grand art, ça exprimait juste mes sentiments sur le moment :)  
Il n'y a pas de baisers fougueux ou de déclaration d'amour enflammée… J'espère que ce petit oneshot vous plaira. Il y a beaucoup de description et ça joue énormément sur le ressenti du lecteur ;) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Par un jour de pluie.**

C'était un jour de pluie. Le ciel était d'un gris foncé, menaçant, grondant. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années marchait hâtivement dans les rues de Londres. De grosses gouttes de pluie tombaient lourdement sur son manteau noir, lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. Sa grande capuche était relevée, des gouttelettes glissaient le long et tombaient sur le bout de son nez, pour continuer leur course vers le sol, où elles s'écrasaient dans un clapotis, se mêlant aux autres venant des nuages. Les mains dans les poches, resserrant la parka contre son corps qui avait conservé ses formes légères, elle continuait sa route, tête baissée. Au détour d'une ruelle sombre, qui l'était plus à cause du temps, dans laquelle elle s'engouffra, elle leva le visage et réajusta sa capuche en même temps qu'elle transplanait dans un craquement sourd, atténué par le bruit de la pluie. Elle se retrouva sur une immense colline. Le temps était le même. Le cimetière dans lequel elle avait atterri semblait effrayant, mais surtout très triste. Elle continua à avancer, sur une allée de pierres, comme si elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Plus elle s'enfonçait dans l'immense dédale de tombes, plus ces dernières étaient imposantes. Elle arriva devant une stèle en marbre gris clair et s'arrêta devant. Elle contempla la sépulture, lavée par l'eau qui coulait tout le long. Un faible sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres fines légèrement roses, et d'une voix presque enrouée et douce, elle dit :

« Bonjour, Malfoy. »

Sur la tombe, on pouvait lire en lettres d'argent « Malfoy, Drago. 1980 – 2020. Fils, Père, Ami. ». La femme retira sa capuche, ne se souciant guère de la pluie qui allait à coup sûr décoiffer ses cheveux bruns. Elle s'assit sur la tombe. De ses yeux chocolat, elle ne put s'empêcher qu'une malheureuse fleur fanée se tenait dans un fin vase en cristal. Elle rigola doucement :

« Vois à quoi tu en es réduis, Malfoy… Même les tiens t'ont abandonné… »

Elle murmura une phrase inaudible et une orchidée apparue dans ses mains trempées. Elle attrapa la fleur fanée, la posa au sol, et la remplaça. Elle continua paisiblement :

« J'ai appris par Harry que tu avais finalement eu assez de courage pour mettre fin à tes jours. Ta famille voit ça comme un acte blasphématoire, mais moi je te comprends Malfoy. La Sang-de-Bourbe que je suis, te comprend. Tu sais, moi-même, j'y pense tous les jours. Mais je n'ai pas assez de courage. « Alors c'est ça le courage des Gryffondor ? » t'entend-je dire… Et bien oui. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de mal à te trouver, je me sentais guider vers toi. Parfois je regrette d'être marier avec Ronald. Souvent même… Mais après autant d'années de mariage, si je divorce, je n'aurais plus rien. Oui, moi, Hermione Weasley, a peur, voudrait un filet pour la rattraper si elle saute dans le précipice. Avec le temps, mon amour s'est évanoui. Ne dit-on pas « avec le temps, va, tout s'en va, on oublie les passions. » ? Ne crois-tu pas que la pluie blanchit notre passé ? J'aime la pluie, j'ai l'impression d'être plus pure, je ne me sens plus inutile. Je ne t'ai pas oublié, Malfoy. »

Une larme coula sur son visage, que la pluie noya dans ses flots réguliers. Elle reprit d'un ton vacillant :

« Tu sais, Malfoy, comme je regrette ce temps où tout ce qui nous souciait n'était que des remarques acerbes et des amourettes futiles. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour avoir encore le droit à une dernière joute verbale avec toi. », Elle glissa un doigt le long des lettres gravés, « Tu me manques, Malfoy. Si tu savais comme tu me manques. Je me risque parfois à penser ce que ça aurait été si on avait toujours été en contact. Ce que ça aurait été s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces événements. Ce que ça aurait été si on avait pris le temps de se connaitre. Si tu n'avais pas eu ces préjugés stupides, si tu n'avais pas épousé une femme « pour faire bien », si je n'avais pas épousé Ron, si… », Elle marqua un silence.

Le vent se levait, soufflant dans les feuillages du gros chêne se trouvant quelques mètres plus loin. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, toujours aussi gris, la pluie toujours aussi forte. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant trempés. Puis elle regarda à nouveau la stèle :

« Regarde, j'en suis réduite à penser au passé, à le refaire selon mes envies. Regarde, je ne suis devenue qu'une mère au foyer, j'ai quitté mon travail de médicomage. J'ai le visage terne, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Je me souviendrais toujours de toi, ce soir de quatrième année, la façon dont tu m'avais regardé descendre les marches. J'espère que tu as toujours gardé l'image de la jeune fille frêle, accro aux livres, aux cheveux indomptables… J'ai l'impression aujourd'hui, que tout s'est évanouit. Les meilleurs souvenirs se font rares, je les oublie, je regrette simplement, je m'enferme, je me force à sourire à Ron quand il me parle, quand il me dit avant que je ne sorte « ne prends pas froid »… Avec le temps, on n'aime plus. Je vais retourner à la maison, avec le sourire faux que j'ai su acquérir au fil des années. Je m'excuse de ne pas être venue à ton enterrement. Il a dû être discret et sobre… J'espère que tu es bien là où tu es. Que tu es enfin en repos. Toi le jeune homme dépassé par des évènements que tu ne contrôlais pas plus que nous. Petit blondinet, aux yeux gris acier, que j'aurais dû regarder plus souvent, abject, imbu de sa personne, perfide, méprisant, narcissique, voleur, égoïste, toi, le Prince des Serpentard. Toi… »

Hermione se leva. Elle remit sa capuche, même si cela ne servait plus à rien. Elle se dit à elle-même qu'elle fera toujours des choses inutiles. Elle sourit doucement. Ses yeux exprimaient une peine profonde. Une peine qui lui transperçait le cœur. La lui brisait presque. Elle se sentait déchirée intérieurement. Dans un souffle, elle murmura :

« Toi… mon meilleur ennemi. Je ne t'oublierai pas. »

Elle déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres sur les lettres gravées du prénom de son ennemi d'enfance, et transplana dans la même ruelle sombre, dans un craquement qui résonna dans le cimetière silencieux.

* * *

_Voilà qui est fait ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu. Personnellement je m'attendais à quelque chose de mieux, mais je crois que l'inspiration est partie petit à petit. Ecrire une fanfiction aussi triste (du moins au début je la voulais comme ça) m'a un peu rebuté plus j'avançais haha. Il est vrai que je n'aime pas faire souffrir « mes » personnages. N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, votre avis et votre critique m'aidera à avancer ;)_


End file.
